


Embrace: The Universe

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Tony sits with the universe held within in his arms.#whumptober2019 #no.31 #embrace





	Embrace: The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Endgame but Tony lives.

Tony Stark stood in the kitchen of his lake-side cabin, hands wrapped so tightly over the lip of the counter that they were turning white at the knuckles. _ Keep it together, Stark. Don’t start crying, they will literally never let you hear the end of it if you do. _

The man was visibly shaking with as he watched the scene before him. 

Peter Parker was sitting on the floor, his back against a perfectly usable couch. The smile across the face of the kid was infectious and the little girl in his lap laughed delightedly as Peter dropped popcorn pieces into her open mouth. Peter snorted with laughter as one of them missed the target and rolled away across the floor.

“Hey, hey, come on now,” Tony said with absolutely no heat in his voice. “Don’t be making a mess, kiddos.”

“Sorry, daddy!” Morgan chirped, straining her little arms to reach the runaway snack without giving up her prime spot. 

Peter smirked across the room at Tony. “One who is not participating in the Star Trek movie marathon does not have the right to remark about those who have made a far wiser decision.” 

Morgan laughed delightedly and waggeled a disapproving finger at her father.

Tony tried to make a smart remark back but all he managed to do was wave a dismissive hand and lean against the counter for support. 

These two were overwhelming in every possible way. Peter introduced Tony to the concept of parental love and Morgan had cemented it into his very soul. The fact they he now had them both under his roof brought Tony to his knees. He was never, never going to tire of it. 

In fact, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from becoming an active member in the miracle before his eyes. He slowly pulled away from the counter and walked to the living room, half-afraid that he would shatter the fantasy before him. 

But he didn't. Tony made it all the side of his children and they were still both there, looking up at him with bright eyes. 

Tony coughed, trying to mask his sudden upturn of emotions. “I thought Star Wars was more your thing, Pete.” 

Peter rolled his eyes fondly, eyes returning to the screen where Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were hurtling through space. “I appreciate art in many forms, Mr. Stark.”

“Har, har,” Tony parroted back. It was a little strange that after all this time, after five years of death and an earth-shattering reunion, Peter still called the man “Mr. Stark.” Funny how a simple name could encompass so many emotions and experiences. Tony would probably always be Mr. Stark to this one kid and somehow, even that felt perfect. 

A little hand shot out to tug at his pant leg. “Ah, yes, little monster? Did you have something to add?” 

“Watch with us!” Morgan chirped happily at him and really, who was Tony to refuse such a request?

Tony made it halfway down to his knees next to the kids before changing his mind. He brushed a soft hand against Peter’s shoulder and the boy glanced up before shifting forward with an arm around Morgan’s waist.

Sliding down so his back was against the couch, Tony stretched his legs out so they were on either side of the boy. He wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and gently pulled the kid back to rest against his chest. 

Morgan squealed with delight, clapping her little hands above her head. “Now it’s like we are a train.Train Stark!” 

Peter laughed, relaxing back. He reached over to pinch the girl’s cheek. “Train Stark has officially left the station!”

Tony, meanwhile, buried his face in Peter’s hair and took a deep breath to force the tears back once more. God, he was such an emotional wreck these days. In mostly good ways, but still. 

After a few moments, Morgan turned her attention back to the TV. Peter’s attention, however, shifted to the man behind him. He turned his head slightly back to look at the man. Tony still had his face resting against Peter’s and felt the hair swiss back and forth against his nose as the boy looked back at him. 

“Everything ok, Mr. Stark?” he asked, careful not to jostle the girl in his lap. 

Tony nodded once and then again. “Everything’s perfect, kid. Not one complaint here. Just feeling a little…” he trailed off, unable to think of a word that would properly encapsulate his innermost feelings.

“Mushy?” Peter asked, the grin evident in his voice. 

Tony snapped his head back to glare at the boy. As he looked into Peter’s face, Tony couldn’t help but stretch out his free hand and trace the smile he found there. 

“Ok, maybe just a tad mushy.” 

Peter hummed happily and leaned into the man’s grip. Morgan stuck her hand out and grabbed a fistful of popcorn from the bowl beside them, little fist so full that several more pieces fell to the ground and scattered around them.”

Peter’s attention shifted back to the girl. “Oh, come on, Mo, I promise no one is going to take the popcorn bowl from you. Take your time.”

“But they’re warm now!” Morgan protested.

Tony reached out and snagged Morgan’s waving fist and pressed a delicate kiss to her wrist. Morgan giggled happily, already forgetting the momentary dispute. She pulled her hand back and went for another handful of popcorn. 

Peter shook his head ruefully and settled back once again. He tucked his head under Tony’s chin and relaxing back into him, still keeping a careful grip on his sister. 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair and the boy made an unintelligible happy noise back at him. 

Pepper often teased him these days that for a man who once partied from one ocean to the next, he was now remarkable adept at the art of doing nothing at all. “I’m resting!” he would call after her. “I think I’ve earned a little rest by now.”

And so rest he did. And here, with his entire universe in his arms, Tony found that peace truly did have a name. 

Two, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, so this one was total fluff with no whumpage in sight but hey! Wanted to end on a good note. 
> 
> This month has been an intense writing project and I'm so thankful for all the readers who have followed through this series with me. 
> 
> There's actually one more story coming for this series. I wrote a story that didn't quite fit into any of the prompts so that will be up in a few days.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
